1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, an optical transmitter, and a WDM optical transmission apparatus utilized in a WDM (wavelength division multiplexing) communication system, and a laser light wavelength stabilizing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of dense WDM, it is generally required that the optical signals are stable in wavelength for a long time period. Consequently, there have conventionally been developed techniques of providing the function of a wavelength monitor in an optical module.